


Clothes Encounters of the Sexy Kind

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Snowells, dammit I'm so thirsty for Snowells, implied shenanigans, smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: Harry vehemently insists he wears more than just black - and Caitlin is shocked by the proof.





	Clothes Encounters of the Sexy Kind

"Dad, have you ever considered wearing a bit more, --" Jesse purses her lips as if her next words are sour - for her to say and her father to hear, "--colour? Black is kinda blah."

Harry raises his brows but deigns to reply, taking another sip of his coffee.

The crowd at Jitters paid no attention to father and daughter. People need their caffeine and a mature man (even with stunning blue eyes) slouching in a cheap jacket and baseball cap, even seated with a vivacious young woman, did not give pause to the customers.

"I'm going to do something about that." Jesse checks her watch and smiles. "I'm gonna be late to meet Wally if I don't get a move on." She pushes the untouched muffin on her plate across the table. "This world has a wide range of fashion. Don't think I won't buy you something for Christmas - then you'll have to wear it."

"Seriously? Late? Don't make me laugh, Miss Quick." Harry broke off a piece of muffin and nibbled. "Don't stay out all night." He ignored everything else Jesse had said - as if by pretending it would be a non-event.

"Dad? You can't get me to drop the subject, you and me - shopping." Jesse stood up and leaned over to kiss Harry's temple. "I'll text you the date and time for our shoppingstravaganza."

Harry rolled his eyes but answered with a gruff, "Fine."

><><><

"And then Jesse insisted on updating my wardrobe." Harry frowned and waved his third coffee of the day at Caitlin. "I'd rather get locked in a room with Crisco than have to go shopping."

Shaking her head, Caitlin did her best to not smile. "You could stand to wear more colour - and what's with saying Cisco's name wrong when he's not here to hear it? Not to mention he could easily open a breach to escape." Lifting her feet to the side, Caitlin relaxed on her couch. Lazy Sunday's were few and far between. While idle chatter was its own reward, she hadn't had a chance to spend any quality time with Harry in weeks. And dammit, a girl had needs.

"I wear plenty of colour." Smirking, Harry set down his drink and lifted Caitlin's feet onto his lap and began to rub. Large and capable, his hands eased the muscles from toes to upper thighs. "Fools might claim black is the absence of colour, but it isn't."

"It's the absence of any reflection of light, or the absorption of all light." Caitlin closed her eyes in bliss as Harry continued to give exquisite attention to her feet. "But you could widen your colour palette."

"I thought you'd say something like that." Harry slid his hands to Caitlin's knees and then higher. "My fashion sense is fine as is."

"Why are we discussing this when there's better things to do?" Caitlin trapped Harry's hand between her thighs. Lust roiled in a coil, low in her belly, her blood heated as they shared a look. "Know what else is fine?"

"Tell me, unless you'd rather show me?" Harry's teasing words and his wink were nearly Caitlin's undoing. "Scratch that - I want a show." Blue eyes smoldered. "I've missed you, missed us - and I don't have the patience to wait any longer."

Caitlin and Harry rose from the couch, holding hands they hurried into the bedroom. A solitary lamp cast inviting illumination on the comforter and plump pillows. On the dresser, a dozen pink roses, faded from time still filled the air with their scent.

"This is an equal opportunity house." Caitlin turned to face Harry and winked. "How about you give me a show?"

Harry nodded and gestured to the bed. "Sit and be amazed."

Giggling like a love-struck woman, Caitlin did as bid. From the centre of her bed she watched - mouth dry and a little bit disbelieving as Harry took control, setting his phone on the nightstand charger/speaker dock and queuing a slow, bluesy song as background ambiance.

"Wow, were you a boy scout?"

"Eagle scout. I'm always prepared for you." Harry leered. His hands played with his belt buckle, slowly unfastening it and pulling it from the loops of his jeans. Once free, he held it aloft, dropping it behind him as the music hit a crescendo. Smoothly, he reached for his zip, grinning as Caitlin's eyes glazed. Shaking his head he abandoned the zipper and grasped the bottom of his sweater vest. One beat. Two beats. Another surge in the volume of the music and he lifted his arms. Just as quickly, he lowered them after briefly exposing his toned stomach muscles.

Caitlin's disappointed whine was all Harry could have asked for, that and the way she bit her lower lip. Chest puffed with confidence, he added a bit of hip action as he lifted his arms again. This time, he only raised them half-way. Another change of the musical beat and Harry turned, presenting his backside to Caitlin. Over his shoulder he grinned. Sight unseen, he hurried to unfasten the many buttons of his dress shirt under his sweater.

"Take it off." Caitlin was both horrified at her words and unspeakably turned on by Harry's bold moves. Giving in to temptation, she stuck her fingers in her mouth and wolf-whistled. "Take it all off!"

"If you insist." Harry faced Caitlin again and removed his dress shirt and vest in one fluid motion. He held his garments aloft in one hand and then tossed them into the corner. Skimming his hands down his torso, he kept eye contact with Caitlin. Reaching once again for the zip of his jeans he smiled - pretending to unzip, instead thumbing the button open.

Mouth dry, Caitlin was conflicted. The urge to launch herself off the bed and onto Harry was nigh on impossible to resist. But what were the chances she'd ever be treated to another strip tease? Let it play out, she decided.

"Holy shit." Horrified, Caitlin clapped her hands over her mouth. That was not an acceptable response to Harry removing his jeans - at all. "Sorry, but, holy shit."

"I'm not offended." Harry smirked. "Now you know I've got colour in my wardrobe."

"That's for sure." Caitlin couldn't take her eyes off Harry. "That's a very bold choice."

"I've always thought certain gender assigned roles were nonsensical. What does it matter if a man chooses to dress to please his partner? Why do people always think a woman ought to dress for her man? And it's even more ludicrous to assume heteronormativity. Love is -"

"Let me stop you there." Caitlin help up her hand and licked her lips before continuing. "Take off that sexy red thong and climb into bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, a quick, down and semi-dirty Snowells fic from yours truly. It looks as if with some encouragement I would add a second smut filled chapter... Anyone else enjoying the 'Clothes Encounters' pun? And a heart felt thank you to brokenbookaddict to listening to me ramble. Any comments, suggestions and reviews welcome. Many thanks!


End file.
